Victimes of Love
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: Naruko just loved to drop in on fights! Chapter 464 tag:3 Gaara/female Naruto. No yaoi.


**Title: **Victims of Love

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I sadly still do not own Naruto: (

**A/N: **This story is based off of Manga chapter 464! Only I cheezily changed some things, for come on people I am bored and my imagination just got away so enjoy or don't enjoy as I had actual fun writing this!XD Oh, and the title and song going off in my head when I wrote this was oddly **Victims of Love **by Good Charlotte!!I don't really even like them much but that is a way cool song. Very true. Story might be OOC!! so sorry but again please enjoy.

**-----------**

**-----------**

Her breaths came in short faint spasms, the heart in her chest about ready to burst into flames any moment then as she ran her damnedest for with blond pigtails like wings whipping the air behind her was she a flash on her feet. For she had felt it. That sudden serge of incredible power, along with the booming undeniable sounds of battle as she was so very close now she could hardly contain herself as Kakashi- sensei and Yamato, were right behind her on her tail.

For without realizing it her fingernails having began to lengthen into sharp claws, that were all but capable of shredding human flesh alike, along with her teeth which in her fierce grinding of determination to make it there in time now formed into deadly cannon fangs. The whisker like marks, along her lightly tan kissed cheeks now thickening in branning, the pupils of her eyes dilating back and forth between clear blue and the vivid snarling fire red of the fox demon's.

Because she felt him everywhere, could sense him so very close at last she could taste it for with the adrenaline burning like acid through her veins, fists balled, nails piercing the raw skin of her sweaty palms did she know she had to make there in time. Long legged boots then running against the length of the floor as she in a hiss, ran past the many Samurai who guards who blocked the pathways to the destroyed Kage Summit meeting could they not even stop her. For in a blur were Madara Uchiha's final words repeating over and over again in her head clear as a bell.

"**_Naruko,...someday you will have to fight Sasuke__" __Madara Uchiha said, smoothly._**

The reason being because Sasuke was now pure hatred incarnated. Without a path to turn away from it anymore. He no longer knew right from wrong that he had been totally but consumed by it, the likes she had always feared, for not only herself but for the many others who cared. The man in the orange-swirl mask had also told her and the rest that he to had no future beyond that of power lust as Sasuke was now a true avenger forever. To be used for the Akatsuki's final, gaol. Which she still did not know but she had a bad feeling in her gut it wasn't anything good at all.

"_**.....Or rather.....I will make you fight him" He added defiantly.**_

No. She still refused to believe it! That Sasuke has sunk that low, for she couldn't, she wouldn't, because she had made a promise for no matter what that evil man said his twisting lies, his guilt, his cruelity she would never believe him. Sasuke was her true pain and her suffering all in one. But he was also her hope as she wasn't going to give up on him just by the word of one man who wished to destroy him and his heart by filling full of worthless, crap.

Because with all that had been said though there was only a few genuine doubts that contentiously plagued her mind now as she just could not shake them and that of course was the bastards words of what really had went down between Sasuke and his older brother in their final fight. That Itachi had died for Sasuke and the hidden leaf village all because of one great terrible controversy.

It had briefly stunned her she would admit for in her heart of hearts she had always hated the guy for what he had done too Sasuke by leaving him all alone in the world without his family, just like her, though she had never had one to begin with.

But to suddenly hear something like that it had taken her breath away as clearly as it had the others with the ending result being reviled that because of the truth now was that one of the reasons Sasuke seeked out vengeance now on Konoha for what they had done to the Uchiha clan and too Itachi all the way up to his ultimate, death. She felt a great in the end all because of it all. It all having been said in such a short time her mind was still spinning around and around in frantic circles trying to unsuccessfully coop with all of it to try and piece together that of which she still did not understand.

Such as it could have all been a lie too. But somehow she didn't think it was for with Itachi's face now flashing before her along with Sasuke's did she let out a rippling growl for why did this have to always happen to them? It wasn't fair.

The hate-fill destiny of the Uchiha that was how Madara had put it. For with all that business about some old legends, about some mythical Sage, an the Uchiha and the Senju clan's all fighting each other in a war it was all so absolutely ridiculous she couldn't say she believed any of it. Yet the Uchiha's, super creepy last words, were what had really struck her as she continued to try make since of what they really meant? An if they were for real.

"_**Uchiha and Senju" He breathed.**_

"_**Fire and Hatred" He Spoke.**_

"_**Sasuke and Naruko" He caressed.**_

"_**Because it is fated" He foretold, too them all.**_

She and Sasuke had been separated for along time now. The last time they had met eyes, it only seeming like one big unreachable lost dream, for if she hurried she knew she could stop it, that she could stop him. The thought of fighting him though near killed her as she didn't want to have too but if it in the end came to that the rumors of how powerful and really messed up he had become being true? She didn't see, how she had, much of a choice.

But because of what Madara Uchiha had said it would on her own terms and not his for she would never allow him to manipulate her like he done with so many others before her as this time it would be for her own reasons and no one else's.

For with the sound of metal, clinking against metal, behind her, breaking through a bunch of dummies who had miserably failed to block her one again was Naruko with a impatient huffing of a curse leaping now high over their turned heads in, escape. As now almost in slow motion, could she begin to hear the voices, smell the rich smoke, see the destruction of rumble and rock on the grounds everywhere she looked. It all begging to come into focus for as she neared the recked battlefield of Raikage.

Just picturing that old fart's face made the teenage girls blood boil even hotter to recall as she ran how he hadn't even listened to words as she had begged him, practically with her face full of snow for him to reconsider not going after Sasuke. Akatsuki and Sasuke working together? No, no, she had to considerate she cried shrilly to herself or she was going to get lost for in a since she was already.

Kakashi had promised her, he would only help if it came to it, yet with her legs feeling now like buttery Ramen- noodles in her shot nerves, her breaths halting, with her red eyes to flash out in fierceness, did she with one final large jump know all had to end sooner or later. Pervy-sage had never given up faith in her she wouldn't succeed in bringing Sasuke on back home, neither did her friends, nor did Sakura or even the the old hag herself. None of them had.

She had crawled through dirt, grim, and blood, for this boy as well as almost nearly lost her life of many occasions in order to save him and bring back to the place he had once called his home and his family. But after four years now, one might say what the hell had it all been for? Absolute misery? Failer? More pain? No, it had all deficiently been for something she knew more then anything and the answer was really, simple

Love. She was in love with Sasuke Uchiha still after all this time, would remain to be forever, with him having had been her first true love, as she had just knew somehow even way back then that she would strive to put everything out on the line for him. Even if it meant she couldn't be there by his side in the end. But with his betrayal, his leaving, his refusal to come home, no matter how many times she had begged him, no matter how many times, she had fought him to he brink of total exhaustion, would he still not budge, not then and certainly not now.

The large hole in her chest left over from it all was quit, enormous! Having a whole other world of its own, its raw edges, its many scattered pieces still to this very day, this moment, this very second in white hot pain, throbbing like anew. Pain being placed upon yet more pain as that had never changed. For sure the it was still always there along with all else that went with it yet over the pass year since having return back home had things start too change.

And due to that fact was she suck in a sticky mess. Because the truth of all truths was she was a girl still in love yes but at the same time now with two very real souls, two very real different people. Or at least they had once upon a time been the same thing until she had changed one's life forever marking out her planes destiny even way back then before she had even realized it or even him for that matter.

Because she knew. For how could she not regoinize that larger then life smothering power? The one now pushing her as she ran, for it was Sasuke's without question but the other one now pushing against its own walls in resistance? It totally all the others. It had been a long time since she had last seen him but unexpected reunions took place all the time for this proud, loud-mouthed, ramen noodle eating girl! Who had saved Konoha first hand, was going to give this party one hell of a new wake up call.

"Yeah,....." The young Kazekage replied at last. His eyes having locked onto those of empty red of the Uchiha's as there was now a transparent wetness suddenly falling forth from his left eye, a single tear, of utter inescapable understanding, of the wanted dead or alive newest ninja world-criminal. "I know---!" Gasped exhale, sand sprouting forth now in a wild flash flood of tan, from his gored, to shoot up high into the static filled air.

For just then in a slap against the ground, breaking apart the void before anything happened, in a gusting whirlwind, landing on her knees and hands did the blond finally descend upon her landscape and upcoming battle. Eyes closed as she struggled to keep her emotions in check, them all so strong inside of her wanting release, just as did the ugly, truly ugly power behind her turned back which had instantly distinguished in recoiling with her sudden arrived did she let out a heavy, sigh.

Just breath! Just freakin breath! She told herself, though it seemed useless for the plan from the beginning had always been be hide low until serious danger was at foot but now here and danger plotting could she no longer hold still. With what had happen with Madara now all behind her yet still laid fresh in her mind did Naruko know she had to somehow break this joint up but how? She was working on it.

Sensing Kakashi-sensei soon landing safely later on along with Yamato, her nails digging deeply into the ground as she heard the many surprised gasps of shock all around could she not bring herself at this very moment to much care. For biting down on her tongue were her now popping open wide. She didn't even quit notice when the three people in front of her all siblings watching now with great disbelief slightly filched back at her demonic rigged changed appearance.

Yet the one in the middle? No, he didn't even move nor bat a eyelash like the rest for raising up now slowly to her feet her muscles locked in place now giving the two oldest sand siblings a fleeting acknowledging look, them soon later perking back up, did her gaze meet that of the youngest brothers. Beautiful mint-turquoise eyes. A certain color that had been played out in her mind these days constantly along with red and black. With her eyes beginning to die down, her normal sky blue color returning little by little, did she swallow down the knot suddenly lodged deep in her throat.

Gaara. He had every right to be here, for before all this madness had happened, most of it not being clear to the girl at all, did she know one thing was for certain as that had been she had made here it just in the nick of time. Because there would have been a battle raged here! And it would have been between the two guys she cared about the most in the whole world one of the sand: And the other of leaf. Still.

"...Y-you..." The redhead began softly, her nails shrinking inch by inch, her boiling blood beginning to calm now as the overwhelming feeling of relief slowly began to wash over her just to know she had prevented this fight. "How are you here?" He asked.

The look of shock on his face, for those brief few seconds, was all but totally blown way to be replaced as always by that calm collected mask of indifference which she knew to be nothing more then just that. For with her body temperature cooled down now, her heart inside her chest still going off like crazy, did the blond in bright orange and black feeling her insides twist and squirm recklessly did she take a confident step closer.

"Oh, I do have my ways" She began somewhat poutly dusting off her hands, her appearance all back to normal it would seem as Temari and Kankuro soon slowly smirked back at her fondly, for the four of them had always gotten along, now almost like extended family. "For not too many questions now if don't mind, Kazekage. But I am kinda now not in the best of moods, if you get my drift; But sweet! Its so good to see you again finally! As its been awhile for you look...." She hesitated holding up a finger to her lips, in thought.

For stopping now to peer back at the young leader of the hidden sand village could she not help but let a small smile twist over her lips for some things had changed it seemed since there last parting. A lot though still stayed the same. For unable to hold it in, was there soon giggling heard coming from her it becoming louder an clear for everyone in clear range to hear as she was one thing snickering now fully. But in the good kind of way as again she was so very, relieved.

"Hot as always!" She teased brightly with a wink. For who said there couldn't be some humor in battle for looking up into his handsome face his red-flame hair being slightly longer then she remembered it to be did it look nice. "Honestly though look at all this sand, wow! Still got it going on I see. As I am glade all those macho sandman powers of yours didn't all dry up and blow away; with the whole Akatsu..um er...well I mean, anyways I'm glade to see you again, for I missed you-uuu........" she trailed, her hands switching at her sides yet it was there when she finally saw it.

For with a frowned brow, still fully aware of the all the watching audience all around her, raising her hand up did she gently let her fingers brush themselves against that of his warm pale cheek. As she soon later without any hesitation wiped away that of the sparling falling tear. They had always had this weired kind of connection even in the way beginning when they had been enemies. Good times, naw

But now as the quiet almost unspoken Kazekage leaned into her offered touch to close his darkly-lined eyes to let out a deep breath was she finding herself brushing away yet a second tear.

He knew something bad was coming. She kept telling herself everything was fine but the more she said that the more she doubted as it began to creep along inside of her to form a icy pit of dread deep inside her belly to make her sink. For soon right here and then, with no more holding back was she hugging him tight that's right she was embracing him an there was nothing anybody or even himself could do about it! Not that he ever would.

This vision of orange and crimson together only last for but a moment. Though it had been enough to let her know all of what he felt for pulling back now with strands of long blond sticking to her cheeks with a light dusted freckled nose did she give a weak sniff. An another.

"Naruko," He told her then, a light hand falling onto her shoulder as she looking behind him to see Kakashi sensei's wise filled eyes and Yamato's secret annoying smile did she begin to shake her head, even before the words left his mouth. "I know why you're here. And for it I can't let you get involved, for its already to late...."And with this said were those eyes that she so loved to gazed back into filled suddenly now with great feeling and conviction.

"Involved? I'm already involved!" She sniggered, not upsettingly though, for placing a hand on top of his then quickly did she remove it by taking a further step backwards for this meeting had been always fated yes but now it was time for it to come to a close! As there were was precious time they couldn't afford to loose. "Been involved from the very start! Before any of this happened, from the very beginning. As I plan to see it out to the, finish" She told him, more she told all of them along with the owner of the pair that now bore gashing, bleeding holes, into her turned back.

"He's gone. He's chosen his path" Gaara repeated, a crease soon appearing between his eyes for she knew it was only his job now as a Kage to do his duty, but with her now here in the picture she was all but completely asking to take it all out of his hands altogether. "Let,....me help you. As you have help me in the past? For let me make it up to you finally, I want too, let me....?" He said sencerly, his albino blond lashes still glistening wetly as he, spoke.

"No," She whispered.

He wanted to help her she understood. How in the past he had told he would repay her for everything she had done not only for him but his village and here she was breaking up his battle with Sasuke by not allowing him to even so much as lift a finger. For she already put down her foot. Was she doing this to hurt him? Absolutely...not. It was just how things had to go as they had time later on hopefully to make it better yet the look he was giving her now or lack of was squeezing her heart, tight.

"Haha,...come one Blondie" Kankuro called in, coming up to nudge her now in the shoulder, his painted face having a different pattern these days as his clothing had changed as well for the sand siblings certainly seemed to have a thing for fashion statements didn't they? Yup. "Don't be that way. As we want to help you out, for let my little bro here lend you a hand for a change! So zap-kill that famous stubberness of yours already an just chill out, Uzumaki!" He grinned down too her.

"As its the least we can do," Added in Temari with a smile for looking back to them both did the demon vessel have to give it to them for their willingness to help her out on this even while knowing the odds. "For we owe you a lot more then you can ever know. As its by time we prepaid the favor. So don't go taking all the glory and getting to cocky now on us, as we want a piece of this cake, here for are selfs too ya know," The oldest sibling said with a firm a nod of her head.

She wouldn't let them though Naruko had already told herself firmly. And most importantly get hurt because of it as this was her fight she knew as it was strictly between her and Sasuke for shivers ran up her spine now just thinking it. For suddenly it being very quite for a long time, the tomboyish yet pretty girl in orange and black looking quickly back up to each and everyone of them did she give off a nod of thanks, let the next words slip out....

"Its okay really. Don't worry about it you, guys!" She said breezily wavering a hand for she felt it now. That familiar yet not force on her back, those eyes which continued to wedge wounds into her very soul never haltering in their growing effort of thinning patiences, their time now up. "As I can take care of this from here on out. And no sweating it either for I have not just been laying around on my butt all these months for nothing! ya know! Because don't ya go forgetting who I am!" She thrilled, her blue eyes shinning now determinedly in her great last effort now to make all better.

She didn't feel like it was something that needed to be said but she wanted to give them a piece of assurances if anything else as out of the corner of her eye did she see the old fart from Lighting let out a ridiculous snort. His babysitters continuing to back him up.

"For I'm freaking Naruko Uzumaki!" She called out ringingly, for hands on hips did she stand herself tall, her back in all of this purposely remaining to be turned rather it was because she was to frighted of what she would see if she turned around or not too be decided. "Profound hero of the leaf! Akatsuki butter kicker! And the one future Hokage of Konoha! As I can't be defeated, I won't, I can't be, for enough is enough now lets get rolling! " She smiled winningly or was it fake? She couldn't tell for even now she didn't know what awaited her wither it was to be in a fight to the death? Or at last a final truce? Unlikely.

Giving her back both weary nods then of their understanding did the two older sand siblings with looks back to their younger brother begin their walk over to join up forces with her awaiting sensei's as it was now almost over. However left here to stand alone now with Gaara as all they did seemed to stare at each other that firm connection back in place it never really having been lost to begin with did time mean nothing for something this powerful.

"Be careful" The red-head told her finally in a scratchy even voice, as all the split sand for his gorge slowly began moving again like a sea to return back to its home, for biting into her lip was this quickly becoming the big farewell. "Don't die watch yourself, constantly" He warned her tonelessly her hands at her side balling now into tight clenched fists.

How well she knew that. For by the sight of the destruction all ready around here could she tell she was chewing off a larger bite of something she couldn't or didn't understand anymore as she had in away way given up trying to understand it long ago. But she was not stupid either to many's disbelief. For she might have been many things back then but now she was a full on growing young woman! That she had brains enough to know and not know what she was getting herself into. No weaseling out.

"Me die? Hahaaaaa!!" She quickly brushed off with brash cockiness, but even then in her heart of hearts did she now it was only a outer shell of a lie for though she had hope a lot of it that things could change for the better did she not hestited top step over the well placed, line "No ones dying here today. No one, not if I can help it" She said clearly, those unshed tears now in her eyes prickling yet she would not allow them to fall! She was a tough chick! A true badass ninja! Who didn't cry.

Heck who was she kidding! She laughed to herself then afterwards at her stupid thoughts as she was after all only human well sorta but still as much as she was known for her hair brain bravado in the face of crisis was she also know for her flaring unpredictable emotions. As anyone who knew her wither it well or not knew this about her as she began to feel the burn of those say tears now beginning to glisten in her eyes.

She would not cry! Yet as she screamed all of this to herself was it a waist of time for hadn't Gaara cried? If the young Kazekage of Suna could shed tears in battle then she certainly could as well and not feel at all ashamed about it either. But as she looked back now dazzlingly eyes of his could she not help put listen wisely to the words that now in a echo chimed throughout her entire being an that was.....

She loved him. For seeing him hurt because of her for something that he knew would harm her in the end it was all very touching and powerful for truly Gaara was a changed person from what he been only a few years ago. His ugly dark former shadow though it seemed in time to have taken the form of another poor soul's for seeing the glinting resistance in his eyes to not let her do this alone was her choice made all to clear.

For with that deadly sand in his gorge now rattling recklessly to be released for her aid, did she in the end have to say no yet again as she didn't want to but it was necessary as this was one mission she had to do alone.

"Gaara..." Naruko began, her full throttle personally coming back in check for raising her thumbs to give him now the largest smile she could muster did she deliver her trade mark known method of never giving up no matter what the odds or cost. "Believe it!"She wildly, enthused.

Yet the problem was he didn't. For in the next running seconds of time of the already running clock was the blond not sure wither or not she was hurt by the Kagekage's sudden lack of faith in her or to be suddenly flaring mad at him for it. For if she had to do it really quickly she would get up there in his face and remind him who it was that dragged his cute butt f all the way back home from death's grip along with a few other things! For she would do it and he would hear it too.

But then again she thought better of it for in reality he still seemed a bit out of it from her sudden rush entrance into the battlefield so she could hardly blame him and secondly it wasn't everyday your mouths end girlfriend showed up in the thick of things just to save the day. Weired, huh. Yet she was here for even though she had craved dearly to be with him every moment since her first arrival here in the land of Iron did she hold herself back as now was not the time to turn all, mushy.

Though of course she couldn't help it. Because he was just over worried for her which was just a thing he did naturally as she knew that so smiling it off her frown lifting as that fleeting anger was all but blown away now like the desert winds of Sand did she do the only proper thing a girl like her in her position could do. For leaning up then towards him on her toes making it as brief as possible but long enough to get the message though grasping hold of his sleeve did she press her lips gently to his in a kiss.

Was it their first? Heck no. She smiled though for making it last a bit longer then she intended his softer lips coming back to airily capture her own in return with the chastises of all bittersweet kisses on a long due reunion was that when she finally pulled back.

Already was the intensity of the atmosphere getting to her, for not only were so many people now watching them, her cheeks all a sudden flaming a light pink in color as she bit into her lip did she plan on a quick goodbye and a one hell of a encounter after that. Which was sure to be full of nightmares of the worst kind. It however did not turn out that was as Gaara not overly the type to show displays of affection though it had gotten over the course of her visits did he surprise her.....

Because all she knew in the next seconds just as his siblings seemed ready to go was she taken for a ride as in a swift movement with a hand coming out to catch her waist was she in a blur of crimson pulled back close. Fingering his silver leather armor then as she looked back up into those pools of bright turquoise to feel all her insides melt too goo in the way she always felt while with him did there lips soon once again meet in a explosion of fireworks.

What she felt in this kiss now was a bunch of things that explained the both of them together as a whole like their shared lonlyness at having missed each other over the course of the dangerous last few mouths apart along with both their fears over the Akatsuki gain of power. An most importantly of all what his feelings for her. As Gaara loved his village, loved his siblings, but most of all she knew without him ever having to say it wither it he loved her hopelessly.

An the thing was she felt the exact same way about him that gooey go feeling inside of her increasing for soon unable to help herself from returning this intense emotion gripping him tight to maybe see if she could try to tip him back with a raise of her leg did she let out a giggling. Sand and leaf. Their romance had almost been predicted as she was going too leave it at that for pressing her head to his against the red scar etched into his forehead which read love did she fill her lungs. Sigh.

She didn't care they weren't alone didn't care that they were in the middle of a conspiracy as all she cared about now was him and what he felt for if she wanted to bath in the feelings of being in young and in love with something so great then she would even in fort of the whole wide world. She sniggerd to herself softly to just think of what Sakura would be making of all of this as that only succeed in making her laugh some more.

"I will be watching closely" Gaara murmured near her ear as jolts of electricity shot forth up from her toes to her fingertips, for being here with him now was the most amazing thing she could imagine yet there still was something else blocking it, something much darker. "If and only if, you need aid" He called cupping her chin loosely then as his fingertips touched down onto the soft texture of her rosy lips.

"Hmm" She cooingly called, considering it while her fingers buried themselves innocently in his brick red hair in these presious few seconds to be themselves, as leaning up once more did she press her mouth to his in her answer. "I know as you better be rooting for me, or else...." She teased with narrowing eyes for really she had kicked his butt once before she could properly do it again, defiantly, added he would of course let her cheat though out it all. The big cheater.

"Where there is love there is always maricals" He re sighted for her, for arms now around his neck her feet nearly dangling now as she kicked them high did she hold onto him tight not wanting the moment to end but knew it had too. "Remember that" he whispered, brushing back her hair.

Kakashi-sensei must have sensed a remake of his favorite novel series as when there lips came to connect for one last good kiss and maybe just a tiny little other one was that when the silver haired copy ninja with a look cleared his throat with loud, cough. Soon followed afterwards by Kankuro's low whistle as his efforts though were put down as all he got in the end was a stomp to his foot by his older slightly blushing sister.

"Sure thing," She finally called letting go for not only was this right here in front of all to see but it was also very dangerous as some enemies weren't so patience nor apparently was this one not at least for much longer as she could feel the power all around her, increasing. "Yet there is always still pain" She drawled with a fading smile.

For taking a large step back now to swallow hard did her face falling form now into that same look as before as Gaara and the rest would be safe now she knew as she was now taking the reigns into her own hands. Heart pounding loud in her chest closing her eyes did she breath in and out calmly through her nose for she knew now how to say this as it was right there on the end of her tongue.

"Thank you for understanding,...it...means a lot" She said back to him opening her eyes as what the Kazekage now saw must have truly stunned him as he let go a soft gasp of aw as in a puff of smoke was her appearance once again changed. "For I think its best you leave now" She warned him.

No longer just plain Naruko with the fox demon side of her was she now transformed for with maroon dark coat ends of flame whipping up behind her in her Sage form with eyes now the color of liquid gold framed by clouds of maroon was she changed and all thanks to the toads. And her precious people. All were left speechless but right was not the time to gawk at her was it now time to get down to dirty business.

"Don't die" Gaara repeated, in a echo.

"Got it" She nodded.

And with that with one last look to her and then back over her shoulder to that of the approaching enemy did Gaara giving his assent walking on away now, a small breeze of sand left behind to waffled around her in a twirling caress could she not held but chuckle or was it a sob? either. For with him now out of the picture not permenetly but for now along with the old fart and his pets Kakashi-sensei, and captain Yamato following the retreating party was it now left up to her.

What construction lay here not meant nothing. As she recalling their infamous fight even now it still burnt painfully into her memory which wouldn't die of him did she wait her breath she knew it now coming in little sharps gaps as stood silent in wait. Whatever Sasuke had become must be monstrous. A known criminal now around the world, a part of the Akatsuki his own brother having had belong to to only die for him and what he truly believed in towards the end. For the hatred, the pain, the suffering, the quilt it was all there as she could feel is hands now chocking the life out of her.

"_**It is fated" The eerie, reminder.**_

Madara Uchiha words? She wanted nothing to do with fighting Sasuke as what she wanted most in the world other then keeping those she loved safe was to bring him back home were he rightfully belong at final last. But that was a mission easier said then done. Because wither she was going to leave this formed battlefield in the middle of the Summit of Kages alive and with him to boot she wasn't certain for unlike her vow to not die there was always a possibly of death hagging in the air.

Because Sasuke was is reaper. He wreaked of it, for with goosebumps sprouting up along her skin once more unlike the last time out of desire and love were they now formed out of terror yet she would hold her chin high an bare it as she had to do this not for all of them but for himself. She needed to save him no matter the cost. As she would do it too for like she had said long ago she was going to stop him even if it meant breaking all his bones to do the, job.

Even if it meant breaking her own, as friends didn't leave friends behind. That was a one golden rule she never broke for even if he didn't seem to believe it anymore she still did for maybe some hope left after all.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Finally came the voice from behind her, the world seeming to spin as she strained her ears to listen as the voice was the same as the last time she had heard it yet at the same time so cold, so complete empty of all life, and any feeling. "But to say that I'm not shocked to see you here of all places, would be a lie, for you always did have your idiotic ways of appearing out of know where. As your so predicable, its pathetic, as I should have guessed yet at the same time, mmm......." Sasuke tones sounded amusingly for the distance then just like the wind they were gone.

"Sasuke!" She growled, spinning around on her heels for no more games, no lies, she was here to get the truth out of him as well as too deliver down some truths of her own as she would make sure of that for Sage golden eyes flashing wide now did she search. "Sasuke!" She repeated looking to her right then her left, yet just as she was about to considerate to locate him in a sudden whoosh of cool air in blast of scorching power did he find her first.

"......Its good to see you Naruko" She let out a gasp as before her now with the spinning red eyes Shargian the likes of which she had never seen before was she mortified by the amount of blood tears now running down his pale cheeks as he quickly, finished. "As I have a feeling this time around old habits will die hard" He told her softly, leaning in now as warm puffs of air hit her whiskered cheeks, her breaths instantly cached in her throat.

For it was then with that said in a blinding light and crashing collapsing of the stone underneath her back that the true battle began as getting back to her feet amongst the ruble and dust to spit out some blood too quickly then narrow her eyes did she see it all. The hatred and anger. For now more then anything did she know now that bond between them never having been served in the first place once again now solidly connected. Good.

-------------------

**Please review!!;3**

**Meh. I don't really know why I wrote this story I just did. Maybe it was do to the fact of my shock to seeing Gaara cry as it left me speechless and even more in love with his character as he is sooooooo incredibility Awesome!!:D I also think I did it to show how much I am disliking Sasuke's attitude lately:( I'm a huge Sasuke fan like I think I have stated many times before by man is he going nuts!! And also having Naruko come in between their little fight I think would have been funny! And also kinda like a bitch slap to Sasuke to show him how much he has lost. **

**For Naruko is in love clearly with Gaara but she also can not kill her feelings for Sasuke as in the since everyone in the Naruto storyline has been hurt by love and hate before, as I like the Idea of a female Naurto as she's a cool chick!! How I wrote this it is just say that yeah they finally are geting down and serious in battle. As its gonna happen for real in the Manga really soon too!! But haha girl power for kick his hott butt Naruko!!:d I may write something for Halloween but we'll see.**


End file.
